


Donnie's Dimensional Dilemma

by Space_Doggo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Sleep Deprivation, TCEST DNI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Doggo/pseuds/Space_Doggo
Summary: After a portal mishap Donnie finds himself in New York but something seems...off. Donnie must learn to trust others and find a way back home, as well as learn to deal with familiar yet very different people during his journey.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Donnie's Dimensional Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic that I have wrote so please don't tear this apart, I'm trying my best. Also I don't have an elaborate posting schedule so yeah, I'll update every once in a blue moon if I'm lucky.
> 
> EDIT 2/5/2021: Changed the time when this takes place, it now takes place Season 4 some time before Broken Foot (Also I am so sorry this is taking forever to update, I swear I am working on chapter 1, I just keep getting distracted with other things (and also school)). Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I hope I can deliver chapter 1 some time over the weekend, when I do I'll also be explaining why this fic took so long to update lmaijgsiojgioa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft shell flew over a few more apartments before groaning, landing on the one in front of him. Donnie paced a bit, constantly checking his phone to see if he had even a bar of connection. The purple masked turtle let out a dramatic sigh and walked to the ledge of the apartment, leaning against it as his eyes stayed glued onto the top of his phone, where it read "no connection". He was so focused on trying to see if maybe he’d get even a sliver of luck, but all of his chances of growing lucky seemed to vanish as a voice suddenly cut the air, causing Donnie to jump a bit, his heart rate increasing as he heard a voice

Donnie was in his lab, working on tinkering with his battle shell. It’s never been _exactly_ the same ever since the Shredder scratched through it during their fight, but only Donnie can really see the imperfections. Leo poked his head into the lab, watching as his twin tinkered- all he seemed to do nowadays whenever he was home was tinker or sleep- if he was able to at least. Leo thought for a bit before making his presence known to the soft shell  
  
“Hey Don- whatcha up to?”  
  
The sudden speaking caused Donnie to jump a bit before quickly regaining his composure, returning to tinkering with his battle shell, “I’m tinkering”, that’s the only answer Donnie really seemed to give when questioned about what he was doing. He never really fully recovered from the Shredder, considering he was left with scars on his shell, which he always kept covered with his hoodie when he wasn’t wearing his battle shell.  
  
Leo gave a sympathetic look before taking strides over to his twin brother, patting his shell gently, “You’ve been tinkering ever since that whole situation, it’s rare that we get to actually drag you out of the lair”, What his brother said earned Donnie’s interest. He picked up his battle shell, looking at it for a bit before turning to look at the red eared slider.  
  
“Fine. What do you want to do?”  
  
The blue masked turtle gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head looking around the purple lit lab as he spoke, “Well ya see I didn’t actually plan that far- maybe pizza?”  
  
Leo turned back to Donnie with a hopeful smile, seeing that he took off his hoodie and clicked on his battle shell, picking up his tech bo before turning to look at his brother with a slight smile.   
  
“As long as it isn’t Hawaiian.”  
  
Leo smiled happily, running off to grab his odachi, running back and coming to a halting stop, stumbling a bit before swinging his sword in circles, letting out a quiet “yes, still got it!” as a glowing blue portal ripped open in front of the disaster twins. Leo hopped in before Donnie, the soft shell hesitantly walking through the portal, he has been cautious about going through Leo’s portals ever since the whole portal jacking incident. Sure the red eared slider had improved immensely, but there are still times where Leo would accidentally open a portal to a location he did not plan to portal to, especially when he was too excited and cannot focus.  
  
When Donnie looked around after stepping out of the portal, he was in New York, but something seemed off.  
  
Everything seemed much duller, and the streets were almost completely empty and colder. The turtle felt a shiver creep up his spine and he gripped onto his tech bo. Looking around before deciding to investigate.  
  
Definitely a case of portal jacking.  
  
The soft shell let out an annoyed “dumdum portal” as he walked along the rooftop of the apartment he landed on, looking around before activating his rotors, hovering off to another rooftop. It had been maybe 10 minutes and Donnie was already losing his patience. Not a clue as to where he was. Donnie pulled out his phone from a compartment in his battle shell, scrolling through his messages before noticing he has no service. Well surely there has to be a hotspot _somewhere._ Donnie was about to continue looking around when he could have _sworn_ he saw some shadow move at the corner of his eye. Someone sneaking up on him, perhaps? He looked behind him, squinting his eyes a bit before turning back around and continuing on.  
  
The soft shell flew over a few more apartments before groaning, landing on the one in front of him. Donnie paced a bit, constantly checking his phone to see if he had even a bar of connection. The purple masked turtle let out a dramatic sigh and walked to the ledge of the apartment, leaning against it as his eyes stayed glued onto the top of his phone, where it read "no connection". He was so focused on trying to see if maybe he’d get even a sliver of luck, but all of his chances of growing lucky seemed to vanish as a voice suddenly cut the air, causing Donnie to jump a bit, his heart rate increasing as he heard a voice  
  
“Hey-”  
  
Donnie didn’t expect to hear anyone so close to him, let alone expect to be startled enough to dropping his phone off the apartment building, so it took him awhile to process his phone slipping out of his hand and falling down several stories before a loud crash resonated the area as the purple cased phone fell into a dumpster.  
  
Memories of Donnie and his brothers trying to watch Sydney skateboard while fighting started to play in the soft shell’s head, and how his brothers’ phones broke after being dropped against the tiled floor in the clothes store.  
  
His phone definitely was broken, seeing as it was the same type, and when he found it it took a lot of reworking in order to get it to do as much as turn on.  
  
“-Jee sorry for scaring you-”  
  
Donnie didn’t have a disguise on- he was out in the middle of somewhere, with no means of communication, alone, and already spotted. He was utterly screwed.  
  
The soft shell let out a low grumble- if he was going to be taken in by the government he wasn’t going down without a fight. Slowly, the purple masked turtle stepped up on the ledge before spinning around, jumping off, and activating his rotors yet again, hovering effortlessly as he held his tech bo at the one who approached him.  
  
“Hey man, cool it!”  
  
Donnie slowly lowered his tech bo, eyes widening as they focused on the shorter turtle in front of him, three other turtles not that far behind. All of them looked similar minus slightly different proportions and features such as freckles, a tooth gap, and a cracked plastron, as well as different colored eyes and different colored masks. The one who approached him wore a red mask, a turtle whose mouth was wide open in shock, which revealed he had a tooth gap had a purple mask, a slightly shorter turtle who wasn’t far behind the red masked turtle had blue, and the freckled turtle had an orange mask. Something struck a nerve in Donnie’s brain as he pieced it all together. These were the turtles on his board! These were him and his brothers...but not him and his brothers.  
  
He _was_ in New York.  
  
But it just wasn’t _his_ New York.  
  
It was New York, in a different _dimension_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dimensional Self-Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148939) by [goldenspecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter)




End file.
